Don't forget to scream
by flyfloyd
Summary: When Jasper goes out shopping with his cousin Rosalie and his girlfriend Alice, a storm whips up and the trio are forced to hide in a small bookshop. When a mysterious book is given to him by the shops owner, what will happen? Slight AU.


Disclaimer- me no own.

**Friday 13th January 1970**

Tomas' Bookshop was quiet, with only two customers browsing through the books. The shop was located in one of the back alleys of Seattle, and therefore known by very few people.

_Ding ling!_

The door swung open, and a tall man swept into the store. He had black hair that was cut to his shoulder's and deep brown eyes. He was slightly tanned and had a thin, muscular build. Glancing round, the man strode up to the counter, where the bookshop owner, Tomas Clery, was waiting.

"Hello sir. May I help you?" Tomas asked.

The man frowned, leaning over the counter towards Tomas. "I need you to look after a book for me." he whispered, glancing round, as if to check no-one was watching or listening in.

Tomas blinked, taken aback by the strange request. "O-of course sir! When will you be back to collect it?"  
The man grimaced and handed him the book. "I don't think I ever will be back. So, when a man by the name of Mr. Whitlock comes in, give it to him."  
"Of course sir."  
"What ever you do, do not give the book to anybody else. Do not lose it, or I will be back." the man told him, growling the last part.  
"Y-yes sir."  
"Good."

"If I may ask sir, what is your name?"  
The man growled, and Tomas backed away fearfully. The man noticed this and sighed.

"Jacob Black. That is my name."

With that, the man rushed out of the store, leaving Tomas holding the old tome. Tomas turned to look after the man, but once he had exited the door, the man seemed to fade away, like dust being blown in the wind.

**Wednesday 12th November 2008 11:45 am**

The rain splattered against the windows of Whitlock farm, drenching the fields and turning the pathways into ponds. Ivy climbed up the walls of the farm, stopping when it reached the window of Jasper Whitlock's room. Staring out at the wet, gray world was Jasper himself, thinking about the rain and his recently deceased parents. The rain matched his mood, cold, gray and empty.

Jasper's room was painted cornflower blue, and the walls were decorated with pictures of baseball and posters of a few bands like Linkin Park and All American Rejects. The single bed had blue and white striped bedsheets. Resting on the blue pillow, was a bright red beanie teddy that was holding a heart with the words 'I LUFFLES U' stitched on. His cousin, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and her best friends, Mary Alice Brandon and Isabella Marie Swan, or Alice and Bella, had got it for him. Rosalise had protested about getting the teddy for him, but Alice had been set firm in her decision. Bella had been sitting on the sidelines, finding it better to not get involved.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ri-_

Sighing, Jasper picked up his cell, moving away from the window to sit on his bed. He groaned when he checked the caller ID.

"Rosalie," he groaned. "What do you want?"

"Oh come on Jasper. At least greet a lady properly." his cousin, the _ever lovable _Rosalie, complained.  
"Good_ day_ Lady Rosalise. What _ever_ might you need?" Jasper asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm; he knew Rosalise was going to try and pull him out of his depressed funk.

"Well, I was going to go shopping to Seattle with Bella and Alice, but Alice's brother, Edward, asked Bella out at the last minute, and she's had the hot's for him since they met, so she accepted and..."

Jasper slowly tuned Rosalie and her gossip out, preferring not to listen about Bella and Edward's love life.

"...so will you come?"

"Huh? What?" Jasper cursed under his breath; Rosalie must have asked him something.

"Bella can't come, and me and Alice don't want to go to Seattle on our own. Will you come with us?" Rosalie repeated, speaking in a slightly annoyed tone in a way only Rosalie could. She had this way of making you berate yourself just by speaking in that tone. It was a powerful weapon.

"Is there any possible way to get out of this?" he asked.  
"Are you so little of a gentleman that you would let two young ladies wander round the deadly streets of Seattle on their own?" she retorted.  
Jasper sighed, defeated. "No. Don't worry, I'll come with you-"  
"Yes!" she cut in with a cheer.  
"-but only if I am allowed to choose a shop for us to go into once in a while." he continued.

"Fine. You choose a store every so often. That's okay."

"Promise?"  
"Promise."

In the background Jasper could hear Alice asking Rosalie '_Is he coming? Well? Is he?_'. He guessed Rosalise must have nodded the affirmative because the next second all he could hear were Alice's squeals of joy.

"Rose?" Jasper shouted into the phone, trying to make himself heard of Alice's cries of joy. "Rose?! When can you pick me up?!"  
"I'll be there in ten minutes, at the end of your driveway! Bye!" She shouted before hanging up.

Jasper blinked owlishly for a few seconds, surprised at the abrupt end. Slowly, he put down the phone, sighed, and began to get ready. He wandered through the many rooms of the house, picking up various items he would need; his backpack, his wallet and a small amount of money, and a raincoat.

He walked into the kitchen, picking up an apple and beginning to eat it, keeping his eyes on the old clock that hung on the turquoise wall above the sink. He finished his apple and the core into the bin, walking over to the window that looked out to the amazingly long driveway. The farm was on a slight hill, with the driveway ending at the bottom, giving anybody standing at the window a full view of who was going to drive up the driveway, such as annoying relatives, and give the occupants of the house a short amount of time to make themselves scarce.

As Jasper looked at the driveway, a sleek, red BMW convertible pulled up at the end. Jasper quickly stood, recognizing Rosalie's car, and hurriedly pulled on the backpack, then the rain coat, in order to keep the backpack dry. He could do without the wallet inside being soaked.

After checking the windows and locking the door, he began the long trek down his driveway. His tatty, worn trainers splashed through puddles, soaking his socks. He grumbled slightly and continued walking in the rain.

Jasper's driveway was a long, grey, gravel path with willow and oak trees bending over it. It was beautiful on a hot day, with sun rays peeping through the gaps in leaves and branches. On a cold day however, the drive looked like something out of a horror movie, with the trees leaning over you, dripping and lashing out at you with their branches in strong gusts of wind.

Finally, Jasper reached the warm safety of Rosalie's car. He quickly opened the door, practically _flung _himself in, and slammed the door shut. Rosalie glared at him, but he was too busy removing his raincoat, backpack, trainers and wet socks and warming himself with the heater in the back of the car to be bothered by the infamous Rosalie 'you-scratch-my-car-you-die' death glare. He sighed contentedly as the little heater began to bring life and warmth back into his toes.

**Wednesday 12th November 2008 12:23pm**

"Ooo, Rose! Come look at this dress!" Alice called over her shoulder, her drooling face and hands pressed against the glass window of a clothes shop. Jasper and Rosalie wandered over to see what she was looking at. Immediately Rosalie was against the glass, drooling along with Alice at the dress. Jasper sighed, throwing them both a pitying look, deciding he would save them an argument over a dress and some money by using to promise Rosalie had made over the phone.

He cleared his throat. Neither girl seemed to notice, both still drooling at the $150 dress.

"Erm, Rose?"

Rosalie seemed to snap out of her trance, but kept shooting glances at Alice as though the pixie-like girl would run off any second to buy the dress, which, in all likelihood, she probably was.

"Rose. Could I pick a store now? I mean, you two must have been in almost every shop you want to, but I haven't really got to..." he trailed off, hoping that it would have the desired affect and get them to go with him.

Thankfully, it did. He could she Rosalie's urge to buy the dress crumble away under his 'sadness'.

"Fine," She sighed. "Pick a store."

Jasper smiled and set off down the street, away from the dress, stopping only once the make sure Alice had left the dress. To his surprise, Alice was following him, while holding Rosalie by her ear. He must have looked confused, because all Alice said was "She went back for the dress. I had to go get her."

The three walked down the street, Jasper in front, the two girls at the back, gossiping. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, causing all three to look up in surprise. The clouds were black, and it began to rain. Seconds later a flash lit up the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder. Alice let out a small scream, and Rosalie stood there, mouthing the word 'Storm'.

Quickly, Jasper grabbed the two girl's wrists and dragged them into an alley, looking for shelter. He was surprised to find a small bookshop, with the words 'Thomas' bookshop' on a faded sign. Getting over his surprise, he pulled the girls into the bookshop with him, into the warmth. Sighing, he let go of their wrists and fell onto a nearby couch. Slowly, Alice and Rosalie seemed to snap out of their storm induced trance and began wandering round. Jasper got up with another sigh and began to browse the books.

Behind the counter, the bookshop owner, Tomas, was watching the three with interest.

Jasper began to browse before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned round to face Rosalie.

"Hey, Jasper, what's that book about?" she asked.

Jasper grinned, suddenly thinking of a way to get Rosalie back for dragging him out on this accursed shopping trip.

So, still grinning, he replied. "Sex."  
To Jasper's delight, Rosalise turned a lovely shade of red. "Jasper Whitlock! You pervert!!!" She screeched.

Jasper laughed and put the book down, walking away from the fuming Rosalie. As the laughter ebbed away, he felt someone watching him. He turned round, then jumped a little when a man was standing there.

"Hello." the man said. "My name is Tomas, and I own this bookstore..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was just playing a joke on my cousin." Jasper told him, obviously thinking Tomas was angry for making a disturbance.

To his surprise, Tomas shook his head. "No no, that's no problem. Actually, I need to show you something. Please, follow me."

Tomas turned away and walked behind the counter, then through a large oak door. Feeling slightly nervous, Jasper followed him through.

The room he was led into was filled with shelves full of books. Jasper blinked, taken aback. Tomas meanwhile, scurried over to a shelf and began to look through them. After a short while, he gave a small cheer, startling Jasper, and pulled a large, dusty book off the shelf. He then scurried back over to Jasper, and handed him the book.

Jasper looked down, confused, at the book in his hands. "Er, Mr. Tomas, why are you giving me this?"  
"Well, about thirty eight years ago, a man by the name of Jacob Black came into this store and gave me this book, entrusting it into my care. He told me to give it to a man by the name of Whitlock, and when I heard the blonde girl call you Jasper Whitlock, I knew it must be you."

Tomas then ushered him out of the room, preventing any questions. The sun had come out, and Rosalie and Alice were waiting by the door. Sighing, he headed over to them, and they walked out of the store and down the streets, back to their car.

None of them noticed a tall, tanned, thin, muscular man with black, shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes standing in the shadows, smiling.

**Friday 21****st**** November 2008 5:46am**

Jasper lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been nine days since Tomas had gave him the book, yet he had not even opened it. He sighed, and decided this was as good a time as any, and picked up the old, plain brown book, opening the page.

Something was written inside the cover.

Hello. My name is Jacob Black. This is my story. But I will warn you now; everything is not always what it seems, and sometimes books and words can be just as deadly as a gun at point-blank. If I were you, I would stop reading. Remember, this is the kind of book that comes with a price to be paid.

The note ended there, and the book began.

**Sunday 23rd November 2008**

Jasper was engrossed in Jacob's tale, no longer answering his calls and only getting up to do the essentials, such as eating, peeing and occasionally, sleeping. He had just reached the sixth chapter, now only four chapters away from the end.

Today I came home early. The school let me off cos my mum died in a car accident on the way back from her friend's house. I'll miss her lots. Now, It's only me and Dad, with Rachel off in Hawaii. Lucky devil.

**Wednesday 3rd December 2008**

Suddenly, to Jasper, sleep was no longer essential.

**Friday 5th December 2008**

Slowly, the novelty of eating to sustain himself was getting old.

**Monday 8th December 2008**

The book was all that was left, toilet breaks no longer needed now that he neither ate nor drank.

**Thursday 18th December 2008**

...and that's the end of my story.

Jasper frowned. Jacob's story couldn't be over...could it? No. This was the kind of book that went on for ever and ever...

Quickly, Jasper began flicking through the blank pages at the end. Finally, he found a small paragraph, written in the same handwriting that was at the beginning of the book.

Hello again. If you have read this far, take a quick look around you. Because, I cannot let this story get out, Jasper Whitlock. I warned you, this is the kind of book with a price to be paid. A high price. Don't forget to scream.

Jasper paled at the sight of his name written in the book. Snapping the book shut, he looked around him,at his room. When had it gotten so dark? Was that somebody outside the house? Oh god, were those _eyes_? What was that? Oh god, was somebody climbing the stairs? Yes, there! A creak of a floorboard! Oh god, footsteps, they're getting closer. Crap, crap, crap!

Slowly, a dark fog began to roll under the doorway of his room. Jasper, as unmanly as he knew it was, screamed in fear. He scrambled away, cursing when he fell due to the state of his body, which was too frail, too thin and too weak from lack of food, water and exercise. He pulled himself to the wall, cowering in fear.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal-

Nobody.

Jasper blinked for a moment, surprised. He screamed again when a hand ran through his hair, gently petting his head. He scrambled away from the wall and the tall, thin, tanned man. The man grinned. Jasper cowered away.

"Hello." the man said. "My name is Jacob Black. When you began to read my journal, I warned you not to. But you did anyway. So, as I warned you, you have to pay the price."

Jacob smiled a bloodthirsty smile.

"Don't forget to scream."

Jasper screamed.

**Sunday 21st December 2008**

Even though they couldn't find the body, they still held a funeral.

The police were baffled. All the doors had been locked from the inside, there was no signs of kidnapping or bloodshed. Nothing had been touched in months, aside from a blank, brown book.

It was as though Jasper Whitlock had vanished from existence.


End file.
